<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>conversations on a turbolift by humble_reylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665980">conversations on a turbolift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_reylo/pseuds/humble_reylo'>humble_reylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, The Last Jedi - Freeform, author couldnt get this concept out of her head, what if they had kissed on the elevator scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_reylo/pseuds/humble_reylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had this idea in my head for a while. What if Rey and Ben had kissed on the elevator ride leading up to the Throne room scene in the last jedi? </p><p> </p><p>Let me know what you guys think in the comments below.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>conversations on a turbolift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And immediately I knew it was too late – I had already failed my student. Because Ben’s eyes were open- Frightened but aware. The boy’s powers with the force were already immense, and still growing. And he is a skywalker.</p><p>He knows what I thought.</p><p>He knows what I saw.</p><p>He knows what will be. “ – Luke Skywalker</p><p> </p><p>The last conversation Rey had with her master kept replaying in her head. She was always one to move around when nervous and confused. Processing everything that had happened in the past two hours making her squirm and cold shocks of anxiety and doubt trickled through her veins. Her arms and legs wanting the space to move but that was impossible now while being stuck in an escape pod class A9-40. While she had no doubt about the decision she’d made, she wasn’t sure how she would be greeted aboard The Supremacy. <em>I wonder if Ben will hold the same level of hospitality as his uncle”</em>, she thought laughing to herself. Humor was never a strong suit of hers.</p><p>Rey knew she was close to her destination once she felt him through the force, that jagged and raw force signature. While she did not feel rage through the bond, she did feel other things. Turmoil. Pain. Desolation. Longing. Suffering.</p><p>Once her escape pod landed and the vapor dissipated, she came face to face with Kylo Ren. His scar no longer that most protruding attribute on his face. Now it was almost healed, a thin long slanted line passing from the corner on the left side of his forehead down to his left cheek. A reminder of their first duel, one Rey should have handled better as a jedi in training. He was looking down at her with his lips curved slight upwards once she stood up out of the pod. The subtle smile disappeared once his eyes landed on her hips. Rey looked down to see what had changed his mood, Master Skywalkers lightsaber…</p><p>As a reflex her hand went to rest on the hilt of the lightsaber, a lightsaber that had chosen her over its master’s nephew no less.</p><p>“I’ll take that”, he said “It belongs to me”</p><p>Rey was tempted to tell him to come and get it as Finn had that night in the forest. She instead lowered her hand and looks him straight in the eyes, those hazel brown eyes. “I believe that matter was resolved the last time we met” She replied. Watching his gaze on her intensify as she mumbled under her breath “or do you need another scar to remember”.</p><p>Kylo frowned momentarily before reaching out toward the lightsaber. Before he could call on the force, Rey quickly detached the saber from her belt offering it to Kylo, daring him to take it from her hand. He reached forward slowly keeping his eyes on her before grabbing the lightsaber and nodding to one of his troopers holding out binders.</p><p>Rey grimaced “ that won’t be necessary, I am here of my own volition”,</p><p>“You will find that it is, we have an appointment we can’t be late for.” Kylo said, guiding her through the depths of the flagship with a hand ghosting behind her back near the middle of her spine. “with the supreme leader” he added. Behind them she could hear the footsteps of their accompanying stormtroopers, staying a good six feet away. Rey wasn’t sure if this was from fear or respect that they had for the man to her right. A man with a streak for rage, suffering and unpredictability.</p><p>They approached a lone turbolift that had stormtroopers standing on both sides. Kylo Ren dismissed them both with a quick motion of hand. The doors on the lift opened as Rey and Kylo stepped in, closing quickly before any of their entourage could step in as well. The lift started to rise up. With the two of them alone in the lift, silent and both unwilling to start a conversation. Rey scowled at Kylo and stammered out “I felt it in you, way before this- … this connection that bonded us. I felt the conflict in you begin and I feel it still, stronger now even” She said, willing her voice to not waver. Kylo continued to look down at his hands at the lightsaber in them.</p><p>Rey shifted in front of him “Ben, look at me” She said, trying to catch his eyes.</p><p>“When our hands touched, I saw your future it was there in front of me clearly. You will not bow down before Snoke, I saw it…. You’ll turn”, Rey willed herself to stand her ground and opened her mind to him. To assure him, she wasn’t lying.</p><p>Kylo took a step closer, a step that made Rey’s heart beat faster in her chest. He looked down at her with those star cut eyes, his hair neatly brushed back. Not in its usually disheveled state that she was used to seeing. It threw her off how largely built this man was.</p><p> She whispered softly “I’ll help you..”</p><p>“I’m not interested in the type of help you’re offering-“ he snapped back</p><p>“Ben-“ Rey tried again, hoping to get him to see reason</p><p>“That is not my name!” Kylo shouted, his hands balled into fists.</p><p>“and what about you?” he continued</p><p>“what about me?” Rey asked , confused.</p><p>“I saw something too when we touched. I saw your past. And because of what I saw, I know that when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn. You will stand with me. Rey, I saw who your parents are.”, he said softly in his natural voice. “Don’t you want to know who they are?”</p><p>Rey went to step back, she wasn’t sure if he was lying. She was caught off guard. A sore subject leaving a sour taste in her mouth. But she stood still in front of him, rising her shields around her mind. She could not let him know the effect it had on her.</p><p>Rey looked into those honey eyes, she wanted so badly to help him see the truth. Help him see that with Snoke there was no future, none where he would finally be happy. Let’s both leave together, away from the resistance and first order. Let’s race the stars and have our time together. She wanted to say. It wasn’t fair, both of them stuck in this inescapable situation on opposite sides no less.</p><p>“The dark side, it has become harder for you is suppress its call, hasn’t it?” he goaded on. Rey was ready defend herself as he continued on “you are so afraid to become who your truly meant to be, so scared of your past and future” he continued, reaching around her to press a button to stop the lift.  </p><p>“I’m not!” Rey snapped back. His ignorance was suffocating her! He was not able to see how he was being taken advantage of by Snoke. So blinded by the festering thoughts placed in his head. Rey could not let him keep going down this road, her mind went to Leia. Sweet Leia who even after everything her son had done, was still hopeful that the conflict in him would help bring him back into the light. Leia who was ready to forgive, forgive something unforgivable.</p><p>Rey reached out letting her hand hesitantly and slowly rest on Kylo’s left cheek. He froze once her thumb sat on the scar running down his cheek. She looked back up at those sad hazel eyes. Those eyes that always seem to be holding some secret.</p><p>“your right” Rey sighed, “the dark side does call to me and back on the island it called to me as well. I-…. I didn’t even try to stop” she continued “but just as there is darkness in me, there is also light in you. If there was none you wouldn’t be this way, so broken by the death of your father. It has shattered you sense of self, you can’t do anything and no be reminded of what you did” she continued.</p><p> “everything I did had a purpose, killing Han Solo was a neccessar-“</p><p>“killing someone who loved you was necessary??!” Rey bit out, “Someone who wanted to bring you back home. There are some people who would travel for a thousand years to have what you have!” She yelled. Rey raised her hand and brought it back across his cheek hard. She was unable to stop herself and now stood petrified at what she had done. The bond around the both of them no longer steady, it was now jagged and electric. Fury was coursing through her veins causing her whole body to heat up, reaching both her cheeks.</p><p>Rey started to back up until her back hit the wall of the lift, she looked up at Kylo. His hands fisted at both his sides and his lips turned into a snarl. He quickly stalked right into her space, his face mere centimeters away from hers.</p><p>Kylo reached forward and held her chin in between his thumb and index finger. He gently tilted her chin and brought her lips forward, catching them with his. Rey already felt as if she couldn’t breathe and this sent her even further down a hole with sensations she couldn’t fully understand.<br/>
Kylo was ready for her to push him away. As she raised her hands, he readied himself for her rejection but instead her hands went around his neck. Their lips colliding in an angry, hot, open-mouthed entanglement of teeth and tongue. There was no sense of decency or decorum to the kiss and it reminded Rey of the intensity and hardness of the Jakku desert she faced all her life.</p><p>Rey’s heart danced against her ribcage hard and fast as Kylo leaned into the kiss. Pressing his gloved hands lower towards the base of her spine, leaving little tremors of electricity along the way. Rey felt a ravenous heat flood through her body pooling in her lower abdomen. The bond between them was singing in content. Kylo took this opportunity to deepen he kiss further, rolling his tongue beneath the roof of her mouth. Causing Rey to gasp into his mouth. She had never known that kissing someone could feel this way. Kylo released her lips to continue kissing down the side of her neck, peppering the crook of her jaw with chaste kisses along the way. As Rey opened her eyes and took in her surroundings the cold sharp reality of her surroundings immediately began to fall back into place. Remembering exactly where they were and what they were doing. Oh no! no no no… we can’t be doing this, we cannot start something that could end in the ruin of both of us.</p><p>Rey immediately pushed at his broad frame with both her hands.</p><p>“No, Ben we can’t!” She panted out. “Ben stop!”</p><p>Ben looked up at her from when he had been pressing soft fevered kisses along the side of her jaw. The look on his face, of complete bewilderment. Slowly Rey watched as the realization of what they were doing dawned upon him. He leapt back from Rey as if she was a detonator set to go off and adjusted his outfit trying to catch his breath.</p><p>They both looked at each other while trying to catch their breath and turned to look at the doors of the life. Kylo pressed the button to release the lift in its approach upwards, starting back up. As confused as Rey was with what had just happened between them, she was even more baffled now by his action. Unable to put into words what she was feeling she stood in silence with him. Rey went through her head wondering if these next few minutes would be her last.</p><p>As the lift came to a stop on the floor that held Snoke, Rey contemplated on what her next course of action should be.</p><p>“I meant it before” Kylo breathed “you’re not alone” he continued while reaching out to link his hand into hers.</p><p>“neither are you” she replied without equivocation.</p><p>Just as the doors of the throne room opened, leaving them to enter a vastness of red, wicked uncertainty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>